


Obsessed: Love me Minho

by aigoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Lee Know, Omegaverse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigoo/pseuds/aigoo
Summary: In an omegaverse world, where Minho is an omega unable to release scents.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this story twice over, because my computer froze on me and all the work I did disappeared. It was really disheartening for me, but in the end I like how my second draft turned out much better. 
> 
> Please enjoy~  
> I think I will try to keep this series around 14 chapters at the longest. I do have plans set until the ending, I shall hope for the best. lol.

**Prologue**

“It’s such a pity. He lost his parents so young.” A lady in her late fifties who wore long permed hair said with a sad voice.

The lady with permed hair looked to the nearest couple who was mourning. 

“Aren’t you the child’s aunt? Will you be the one to adopt him?” she asked. The lady appeared excited and hungry for new gossip. She was keen to figure out every aspect of this mystery so that she could share the news with the rest of her friends during her future afternoon tea sessions with her friends.

“W-well. He’s already nineteen. He’s an adult now, and I’m sure my sister left him a generous amount of inheritance. We live in a two bedroom house and our three sons are already sharing one room. I don’t know how we would be able to handle another child at this point in time.” She lightly coughed, and squeezed out some alligator tears. 

“My oldest is in senior year, and he really needs all my attention at the moment.” 

Her husband sat while looking into another direction, disinterested in this conversation at all. 

“Well, still. Someone should be his guardian right? Who will be the one to take him in then?” She asked the aunt. 

“I-I’m not sure. Oppa, can you take him? You live in a big house.” The aunt looked over to the lone man that was drinking soju. He was the orphaned boy’s uncle. 

“How much inheritance has the kid gotten from sis? She didn’t leave me anything. That fucking greedy bitch.” He tsked. 

“She should have treated me right when she was alive. She got me fired from my job. The kid’s father was abusive and a drunk- who knows what kind of problems the kid learned and picked up through the years. I don’t care if you despise me, but don’t think I’m some push over. I already have enough on my plate as it is.” 

Lee Minho, the only son of the passed couple, now an orphan, huffed wildly in anger with an empty cup of water in one hand. He was sitting alone facing the wall, and listening to the conversations of this place. He gripped the cup so hard his hand trembled. The glass cup shattered at once and his hand started to bleed. 

However, nobody seemed to have noticed as everyone was focused listening to the uncle’s farce. 

His father had indeed beaten him several times where he couldn’t go to school for about two weeks. His mother had indeed been not right in the head due to long term drug addiction problems, but the two were good people. They had also grown up from broken families, and were going through the recovering process. 

His heart hurt. Originally, he thought he would be happy when the two would disappear from his life. However, now that they were gone he felt a great hollow inside his chest. It was heavy and made him feel tired and pained. These dark heavy emotions settled inside his heart, but tears didn’t fall from his eyes. 

‘Am I sad?’ 

‘But i’m not crying….’

‘Are my eyes broken?’ 

He sat in the corner of the ceremony hall like a statue. He grasped his chest. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Plus, the kid is an omega. I live together with a group of three other alphas. I don’t think they’ll be able to leave the kid alone.” The uncle shrugged. “Unless the kid can pay their share of the rent, I can’t afford to kick my three other roommates from my place.” 

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**

Minho silently meditated with his eyes closed while stretching his arms. He arrived about two hours earlier than his SKZ members to practice their new dance choreography for the upcoming planned comeback. 

It had been four years since his parent’s had passed. From the day he was a baby, his parents had insisted that Minho grow up to be a confident child, and so they had sent him to all sorts of extracurricular activities such as Karate, Jujitsu, Judo, and dance. 

Who knew that it would have been their greatest gift for Minho. It had easily vaulted him to pass one of the hardest and famous entertainment agencies of South Korea, JIP Entertainment. There, he had trained for a bit under half a year and was quickly contracted to debut in an eight member idol group, SKZ. 

Usually, omegas were not contracted or recruited by entertainment agencies due to difficulties of managing omegas and alphas within one group, but Minho had easily hidden this fact from the other party. 

This cursed body had actually become a blessing in disguise. When he had been nine, his mother was especially addicted to prescription drugs and had neglected giving him food because buying drugs had been more important to her at the time. He had lived that way for three years, being barely kept alive with the bare minimal necessary amount of food. Due to this, his body was not able to properly mature, and although an omega, his scent glands had never developed. 

Therefore, he grew up to be an omega with no scent. In one way it sounded like a curse, but it wasn’t all bad because alphas were never sent into accidental ruts by him during his time of heat. It was common for omegas to grow up having been forced upon by others, but Minho had never experienced this. 

It would perhaps become a problem for him in the future when he comes to love someone. Perhaps they wouldn’t be attracted to him at all due to his lack of scent, but at the moment something like love was not something he worried about at all. 

Of course, he could still detect the scent of others and his body reacted like any average omega of this world. According to his own unscientific research on various internet forums, he suspected that his body had become much more sensitive to the smell and the touch of others as a way to compensate itself for its lack of ability to release hormonal scent. This had particularly become the case this past year as his muscle mass and height increased. 

However, Minho just needed to personally endure his urges and that was it. In recent published research, it has been found that omegas in heat, 9 out of 10 times, successfully endured their sexual urges. Minho was in fact the living proof of this study, after many years, he had become the master of disconnecting his outward expression from his actual emotions of his heart. 

“Hyung! I arrived early to come stretch and warm up with you.” Han Jisung, a younger youth of SKZ sung prancing in with a huge grin and shining eyes. 

Minho smiled nodding, and approached the other to stretch together, but paused abruptly when a thick scent of bitter dark chocolate wafted from the other. Minho was wearing a face mask to filter out the scents of his members, however the smell still managed to seep in through his mask.

The younger eyed the mask, “Are you alright hyung? Did you catch a cold?” 

“No, I just have a bit of allergies from dust and pollen. I’m fine.” Minho hardened his heart and casually gripped Han’s hand as usual. 

Minho felt a jolt run through, prickling his senses from head to toe. Minho glared into Han’s forehead trying to think of boring math problems to distract his mind.

Han let out a moan as he stretched his joints, making Minho break into cold sweat. Minho took a silent breath and switched to stretch the other arm with Han. 

“Manager-nim, can you turn on the music?” Minho asked. 

The manager looked up from his phone and nodded, going over to the stereo system. 

The booming music helped to muffle out Han’s moans and groans as the two stretched. During Minho’s time of heat, the smallest stimulus made all the hairs of his body stand up. Today was the second day of the week, when he was especially sensitive. Usually by the fourth day, much of his strong urges would settle quietly. 

He could feel his heart racing faster, and his hands trembled a bit. 

Minho quickly pulled his hold, took several steps away, and commenced stretching on his own. 

Han didn’t think much of this as Minho had always preferred to stretch on his own. 

Soon, the rest of the members trailed in one by one. Minho quickly jumped to partner up with JeongIn, the youngest member of their group. He was a beta and released barely any scent at all. 

All these years, it had become an unconscious habit to stick closer to JeongIn, though the youngest appeared slightly irritated from the overflowing attention. At a glance, one would mistake JeongIn to be an omega. Though a beta, he had many fans amongst the alpha women and men. 

Minho looked across to his members to check how they were doing before officially starting the choreo lesson and was surprised to see Han had been staring at him from the opposite far side of the room. 

Minho quirked his head confused, mouthing what was wrong silently to the other. Han just shook his head and looked away to finish stretching. 

Han was feeling a bit upset this morning. When he joined Minho this morning for breakfast, the other had quickly got up saying he was full. He didn’t think much of it, but even though he had been the one to be Minho’s stretching partner, somehow Minho ended up together with JeongIn again. It had happened so smoothly that he didn’t notice all this time. 

He wondered if he did something to upset Minho. They had never fought since they first met, so it was a bit of a startling realization. Han watched Minho stretching with JeongIn, feeling a wave of jealousy arise inside. 

He didn’t understand that it was jealousy and instead assumed he was upset that Minho was avoiding him. He decided firmly that he would try and catch Minho at the end of the day to talk with him. 

The new SKZ dance routine was a mirrored dance. Minho and Hyunjin mirrored one another while Han was the main vocal and set to wander in and out of the center dance formation. He watched Hyunjin and Minho constantly joke with one another silently with just their eyes. The two were not ones to interact like this normally. Watching the two was really irritating, though he couldn’t really understand the reason for the irritability. 

“Han, I know I’m handsome, but can you focus a bit?” Minho quirked a sassy smile flying a wink. “You’ve been skipping over beats and coming in delayed for the past hour on the same parts.” Han’s heart stirred and his cheeks flushed. He had been upset all this time, but the single smile melted all his anger in an instant, making him feel embarrassed. 

That day, Han had just barely managed to memorize the dance routine. 

“Okay everyone, take an hour break. Use this time to freshen up and have lunch. You will be having a group live stream in the next hour.” Their manager clapped. 

Jisung looked around for Minho, hoping to catch a chance to talk with the other, but the older dance leader of the group was already gone to shower. 

Minho rushed to the shower. The shower facility was made of the latest developed technology where omegas and alphas would be able to shower in adjacent shower stalls unbothered. As the top entertainment agency, they had built this agency bottom up. All the stalls were made to be scent proof so even if one of the members of an idol group were to be an omega, they could shower without fear of being jumped on by other alphas.

Usually, enduring the week of heat wasn’t too much of a problem. However, today Han’s scent was especially stifling. SKZ had four other alphas, and the remaining were betas. They each had their own unique scents, the alphas scents would mix with one another and it helped Minho to endure from reacting to any one alpha. 

However, today Han’s scent greatly overpowered all his other alpha memebers. Minho took a moment to ponder whether the alphas could smell each other like he could. 

BangChan had a scent of cinnamon rolls while Hyunjin smelled of rich roasted coffee. Changbin carried a gentle scent of vanilla, while Han carried the most irresistible scent of bitter dark chocolate. Everyone’s scent was nice, but he was particularly affected by Han’s scent. Han’s scent was so sweet and enticing, it had been the longest mystery whether Han’s lips actually tasted of chocolate like his unique scent. 

It had bothered Minho so much that Han was beginning to appear in his dreams. 

It was a true challenge to endure. But, he had resisted all these past four years, and he would continue this winning streak of endurance. 

He quickly closed the stall door and jumped under the shower to rinse his body. As the hot water dripped down his body, gradually the scent of sweet caramel filled the shower stall. He lacked scent glands, so his body flushed all the accumulated scent hormones into the slick released from his body during times of his monthly fervent heat. 

Minho shyly inserted his finger through his back end. He would need to take care of this, else the alphas would detect his scent. Normally, it would be hard to detect his scent unless someone were to stick their nose up his ass. However, when he became wet like this, his slick would drip and stick to the fabric of his underwear and sensitive people might have the chance to detect and react to his scent. 

Though it had never happened thus far, he didn’t want to risk it from happening. 

He grasped his hardening length with his other free hand. He started to feel weak in the knees as he pumped his hands. He whined wanting someone else to do this for him. It was really hard and embarrassing to do this on his own every single time. He really needed to work at this quite a bit and strain himself because he needed to empty quite a bit of his own slick from his body. 

Minho gasped heavily, unconsciously biting and licking his dry lips, almost tasting the dark chocolate that has been teasing him all these years. 

Minho stumbled and kneeled trying to reach deeper inside himself to reach his prostate. He had begun this tedious task and he was in quite a bind because his prostate was a bit deeper and his hand was on the smaller end of the spectrum. 

Minho teared as the heat inside his body overwhelmed his mind to the point it was almost painful. 

In the end, Minho was able to make himself release just once, but he wasn’t fully satisfied. He would need to use a vibrator to completely satisfy himself, but he wasn’t brave enough to go around everywhere with one inside his backpack. 

He had one back when he used to live by himself during his trainee days. However, he frequently dormed together with his members due to busy schedules and he had never worked up enough courage to buy one out of fear of being discovered. 

Minho looked at his watch, he had been here for the past 40 minutes by himself. He turned the water until it was icy and tried to cool off his mind. He dressed himself in a fluffy thick sweater and casual sweats. He covered his face with a mask once again and went over to the live recording studio. 

He hasn’t eaten and was feeling tired having to have worked so hard by himself. He just wanted to lay down and sleep the day away. 

JeongIn came in first, Minho patted the spot next to him. The two chattered about useless things as the rest of the members came straggling in one by one. 

Han had been waiting for Minho all of lunch at the cafeteria, but Minho never showed up. He frowned, wondering if Minho was feeling sick after all. The other was never one to skip meals unless there was something else more important that couldn’t be missed.

Han shamelessly squeezed himself in between JeongIn and Minho, regardless the two looking very chummy and comfortably seated. Minho frowned silently reprimanding the other, but didn’t convey this verbally and out loud. 

“Now that everyone is gathered, we’ll be going live in the count of three!” The manager clapped his hand getting everyone’s attention.

The live stream schedule was a reaction broadcast. The group would marathon through all their past music videos since their debut and then finish off with a teaser song of their new upcoming comeback track. 

Minho couldn’t concentrate on the video at all. He felt numb all over, he wondered why Jisung had to seat himself so close. Minho decided to stop stressing and took off his mask. At this point, it would be easier to endure if he cuddled next to the other. He would use this chance to absorb and take in as much of Han’s scent to calm his bothered mind and body. 

He side eyed to Han who was laughing and pointing at the music video playing on the TV screen. He slyly scooted closer to Han and gently leaned his body on the younger. The chocolate scent was really calming and he let out a quiet sigh. He felt Han’s body stiffen from the touch, but the other seemed to outwardly pretend not to care or notice. 

Minho took this as a sign to sneakily wrap his arms around Han’s waist and quietly rest. Han turned to look at Minho, and was surprised to see Minho’s face was so close to his. Minho was resting his cheek on his shoulder with his eyes half closed, almost falling asleep. 

“You’re so comfortable to lay on- don’t move.” Minho whispered quietly to the other. 

Han’s ears tickled, and he could smell a faint sweet smell from the other’s breath. He began to feel like a pervert, trying to push down the urge to kiss the other. 

The live stream monitoring screen flooded with comments and hearts, several gushing how cute Minho looked cuddling Han. Others took screenshots of their interlocked hands, many noticed Minho’s bright red ears. But all these comments were quickly buried under a mass of others gushing and laughing along, inserting their own comments and messages, hoping for their favorite members to read their own comments. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely kudos! Wow I didn’t expect that at all~

**Chapter 2**

Minho sat wearing a sweater and puffer jacket inside his own bedroom. It was the middle of winter, and their heater overheated and combusted from overuse. The group had come back after a long day of practice and work at the company, to find an entire wall burned down. Luckily nobody was inside the apartment during the fire and was quickly put out by the apartment manager upon the fire alarm. 

It would take at least several weeks to rebuild the wall and instal a new heating system. Since the whole wall was burned, they needed to install new water pipes and wire systems. Once installed, an inspector needed to come visit to make sure everything was done properly, all which would take about a minimum of three weeks. 

Many of the SKZ members went to sleep just washing their faces and brushing their teeth, and Minho was the only one to take a full body shower with freezing cold water. He shivered wanting to dry his hair, but using the blowdrier would wake all his members. 

Tomorrow they had a full schedule and he didn’t want to wake his members who were insomniacs. 

His bunk bed was the one next to the window since it was the place with best ventilation, but at the same time it was the coldest room and corner of the whole apartment complex. The cold wind always seeped in no matter how tightly he shut the windows. He even bought some thick curtains to block out the wind to no avail. Minho sniffled, and wrapped his head with one of the thickest and softest scarves he could manage to fish out from his drawer of clothes. 

Minho worriedly put on a second pair of pants in fear of catching a cold just before their comeback period. His members frequently nagged at him for always being the one to initiate the cycle of colds and flus from within the group. 

Minho roomed together with JeongIn, but today younger had complained that their room was too cold and gone over to HyunJin’s room instead. Jeongin had collected all the extra blankets around the apartment to use for himself. 

Minho tsked quietly whining about the cold, flabbergasted he couldn’t find a single extra blanket to use for himself. 

Usually the apartment heater worked well and his body temperature was naturally hot, so all these years he had not bothered to prepare for cold nights such as this. He only had a single thin blanket. 

Minho got up, not being able to withstand another moment of this cold. He stumbled across the dark dorm room wondering whose room he could sneak into. He could double up the blankets by joining another member.

Minho tsked seeing that Felix was in Changbin’s bed. He had hoped to join Felix. Felix was a beta and Minho could usually put his guard down around him. 

He wondered if he should just return to his own bed. He peeked into Jisung’s door wondering if he had any extra blankets in the room. He tiptoed in and squinted inside the darkness.

Just then, Jisung coughed startling Minho.

Minho jumped back, and in panic, he flailed his arms like a scared chicken and sent one of the dragon ball z figurines sitting on the shelf flying across the room. 

“Hmm?” Jisung shuffled in bed. 

“Shit.” Minho muttered very quietly under his breath. 

‘I can’t see anything, I hope it’s not broken. It’s one of Jisung’s favorite figurines.’ 

“Hyung?” Jisung asked in a confused half sleepy voice. 

“Sorry, it’s just me, go back to sleep.” Minho rushed over whispering quietly, tucking the younger into bed again.

“Hmm? What was that banging noise just now?” He asked groggly.

Minho slipped into Jisung’s bed, flopping his own blanket above Jisung’s. 

“It’s too cold. Let me sleep here.” Minho said in a panic, changing the topic of their conversation.. 

He made up his mind to get up early tomorrow to look for the figurine. Jisung usually slept like a log, and so he would be able to freely move about in the morning. Hopefully, it was okay. He swallowed hard wondering if the figurine was expensive or not.

Chan was Jisung’s roommate, but the other was usually absent because he preferred to sleep in his bedroom back home with his family. His family lived about fifteen minutes away so his manager let Chan sleep wherever he wanted. 

It seems Jisung didn’t fully wake up just now, the other’s breath slowed in a gentle pace, to which Minho sighed in relief.

Just as Minho comfortably smiled thinking of how much warmer it was here, he suddenly realized it wasn’t the bed that was warming him up but his own body. 

Jisung’s scent had been gradually working up his body heat. It had been so gradual, that Minho failed to notice until it was too late. Minho squirmed, wondering if he should leave afterall. Jisung sleepily turned over, flopping his legs and arms around Minho. 

The other often times went to sleep hugging a giant stuff animal, and Jisung seemed to think that Minho was his stuff animal in his sleep. 

Minho was about to slip away, but stopped when he noticed that Jisung’s body felt like an ice cube. It was a wonder how the boy could manage to sleep while being this cold. 

‘Forget it. It should be fine. It’s cold in my room anyway.’ Minho closed his eyes trying to take his mind off the bulge tightening inside his pants. 

Before he couldn’t sleep because it was cold. Now he couldn’t sleep because he was feeling too hot. 

He bit his lip, feeling anxious. Jisung smiled snuggling closer. 

“Sleep here until we fix the heater, won’t you?” The younger asked with pureness and no ulterior intentions at all. However, to Minho only perverted nasty images passed his mind.

Minho just laughed nervously and didn’t bother to answer.

Thankfully, Minho wore two layers of pants and a giant sweater. He was even wearing socks. He calculated as long as he got up early tomorrow, Jisung wouldn’t be able to catch even the tiniest whiff of his scent. 

Minho sighed. He had been the one who walked into the tiger’s den on his own accord, and had nobody to blame but himself.

Minho closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He thought that if he perhaps fell asleep, he wouldn’t be bothered by Jisung’s scent. He started to count sheep over and over, however the growing bulge in his pants kept screaming for attention, and refused to let Minho sleep.

Minho gripped his blanket tightly and chanted that he could endure it just fine. 

‘Minho mind over matter. You can do this. You’ve been able to endure the past four years. It should be a piece of cake for you.’ 

He silently gave himself a pep talk. 

‘Shit.’ Minho cursed in his mind. He cursed his body, he never asked to be an omega! 

Out of nowhere, he began to feel so frustrated and angry with himself. His whole body hurt. 

Even if he were to get up from bed, he wouldn’t be able to take care of his own body because their dorms had thin walls. It would probably take at least a minimum of half an hour by himself. Minho shook his head, who was he kidding? It would take much longer than half an hour by himself.

It was around 3:30 a.m., it would be quite embarrassing if he was stuck in the bathroom until morning. 

Their showerroom was somewhat scent proof, but he wouldn’t have time to clean the bathroom of his scent. He would wake up the whole house if he attempted to take care of anything right now.

His eyes began to sting and tears welled in his eyes. Suddenly the fear of his real identity being discovered overcame his whole being and it became extremely hard to breathe. 

He really didn’t want to be kicked out of SKZ. He finally managed to find a place for himself, he was finally able to find people who loved him. He was finally able to be together with a family who cared for him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks like rain, pattering his pillow. 

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Jisung had been sleeping, but heard sniffling and gasps like someone was choking. 

Minho shook his head, “N-nothing.” 

“What is it? Tell me.” Jisung cooed. “Did someone bully you?”

“It wouldn’t help you to know.” Minho said adamantly.

Jisung wiped the falling tears from Minho’s eyes. 

‘Something smells really sweet. Caramel?’ Jisung couldn’t help but wonder because the scent was so strong. 

‘That’s strange. I’ve never known a person with tears that smells like caramel. Is that normal?’ Jisung brought his hand to his nose, and curiously lightly licked the tear stains from his finger. His body immediately burn up with heat. 

“Ah shit. You were an omega?” Jisung cursed as his breath grew erratic.

“N-n-no!” Minho refuted quietly.

Jisung dragged Minho to the small bathroom connected to his room. 

“Stop shitting me! I thought you were a beta.” 

“I-I-I am. You’re just messed up! What the hell are you getting aroused to a beta for?” Minho cursed shamelessly.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Jisung pointed below. 

“I can deal with it. It’s fine. It will settle after awhile on its own.” Minho covered his bulge with his hand and squirmed in place. 

Covering his bulge didn’t help his situation at all. It just made him look sexier. 

“Jisung, I can’t. It’s complicated.” Minho muttered.

“I’ll…. I’ll go to the company by myself. I’ll do it by myself. So keep it a secret for me.” 

More tears welled in Minho’s eyes. The faint scent of caramel filled the locked bathroom. Jisung sniffed around Minho’s neck and body to smell nothing. 

‘Was I mistaken? What’s wrong with my body then? Have I really gone crazy … for a beta? Isn’t that impossible?’ 

“You’re going to get raped by someone if you go out like this….” Jisung said flatly. 

Minho looked into another direction, “I… I know martial arts. I’m strong too.” 

“Now that I know your secret, won’t it be faster if I just help you?” Jisung took a blind jab at this, bluffing that he already knew everything, when in fact he didn’t understand anything about the situation. 

“You won’t force me…. Will you?” Minho asked quietly. 

Jisung shook his head.

“You’ll only help me… right? You won’t put it in...right?!” Minho glared. 

Jisung shook his head. 

“Promise?” Minho stuck out his pinky.

Jisung hooked his pinky.

“Can you just…. Finger me then?” Minho blushed furiously red. 

“I’m a stupid omega without scent glands. So I just need to take care of the slick during my periods of heat… but it’s hard to do by myself.” Minho muttered. 

Minho was quick to give up. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he needed to stop crying and think of what he could do to save himself.

“You can’t do anything other than this.” Minho emphasized. 

Jisung nodded and swallowed dryly.

“Is this your first time?” Jisung asked. Minho nodded. 

Jisung reached over for Minho’s pants to pull it down. Minho held on, wondering if he was making a mistake. 

“Actually, no. I should go to the company afterall. This isn’t right.” Minho shook his head. 

“My heat is making me crazy and stupid. It’s making you stupid too. We need to get a hold of ourselves. Of course you won’t be able to hold back.” Minho shook his head.

“Ah… I kinda feel better after getting scared by you. I’ll be fine….” Minho said firmly.

“Are you sure?” Jisung asked.

“Very sure.” Minho repeated.

“I won’t put it in…. I promise….” Jisung croaked

“Impossible. You’re an alpha.” Minho pinched Jisung’s cheeks. 

“Fuck what do we do about ourselves then?” Jisung proudly showed off his standing hard length that was making a lovely tent. 

“Well… you settle that on your own. I’m going to bed.” Minho waved and hurried to leave. 

Jisung’s inner alpha pride deflated a bit. 

“Hyung, you’re an omega?” Jisung asked quietly. 

“Why? Are you going to black mail me now that you know? Don’t you dare! I’ll quit SKZ. You- You-” Tears flooded the older’s eyes.

“Ah, no no no no. I won’t do anything. I promise. I’m sorry. I won’t ask anymore.” Jisung hugged Minho tightly. 

“Don’t ask me….” Minho teared. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew... I am feeling quite shy...  
> I'm not the best erotica writer by all means.  
> But enjoy... ;D

  
“Are you alright Minho?” Jisung got up from bed and hissed into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Minho had been inside for about an hour now.

“I...I’m doing...my best...mmng…. .” Minho groaned quietly.

Jisung leaned against the door, he couldn’t smell Minho's scent because the bathroom was made to be scent proof, but he could hear Minho’s wet slick slurp and plap like music along side Minho’s moans.

He’s been listening to Minho’s distressed voice for the past hour and was sporting quite the tent in his pants. It was starting to become hard to ignore. Jisung wondered if it was possible for it to settle down on its own at this rate. He listened to Minho’s pace and unintentionally moved his hands to match the other’s movements. Every time he pumped his own hands, Minho’s moans tickled his ears. He imagined Minho riding on top of him, writhing in crazed heat. Jisung wanted to see Minho gasp and lose control of himself.

He imagined the way his penis would penetrate into Minho, and the way he would make Minho writhe in pleasure as he rammed inbetween those delicious honey thighs.

Minho could hear Jisung’s rough breath and movements from inside the bathroom. Minho whined feeling unsatisfied with just his own fingers. His arms were aching, but his heat wouldn’t cool off like usual.

Something in Minho’s mind snapped. His eyes glazed. He opened the door to the bathroom, to which Jisung fell backwards.

‘Why am I so adamant not to have sex? Why can’t I have sex? It’ll feel so good.’ A voice spoke in Minho’s head. Minho smirked, licking his lips. Minho climbed on top of Jisung and looked down with a seductive gaze.

“Didn’t you say you didn’t want to do this?” Jisung breathed tiredly and chuckled, completely taken over by Minho’s scent.

“You say I’m only like this because of hormones, but I’m really trying my best here to endure and respect your wishes.” Jisung didn’t move and simply watched and let Minho do whatever he wanted.

Minho climbed on top of Jisung, smiling.

Minho placed his hands ontop of Jisung’s chest, feeling the other’s pounding heart for a moment, and slid his hands down further to the throbbing and hot piece of delicious looking flesh. Minho’s been trying his best to finger himself and take care of the overflowing slick for the past hour and was greatly sensitive, by now his hole puckered hungrily and dripped in sweet slick, in attempts to lure any penis into its depth. Jisung hissed when Minho started stroking his penis. 

“Let me tell you Minho, I’m a pretty possessive guy. I’ve been called a monster more than once. I wanted to show you my earnesty, and endured. You should know it too…” Jisung breathed into Minho’s ear.

“If you don’t like me, push me away now. If you push me away, I can still endure and wait for you.”

Jisung hugged Minho tightly and brought his lips to Minho’s nipples. He rolled his tongue against the perky pink nipple like he was enjoying candy. Minho’s body trembled and his breath hitched.

Jisung lightly nipped Minho’s perked nipples and pulled off his own pants in one smooth movement.

Jisung’s penis stood throbbing and pulsing in silent deadly anger.

“I could just force you down and ram into your ass, but I’m holding myself back. Push me away now and I’ll stop.”

Jisung cooed, trailing kisses up Minho’s neck and to his ears.

Jisung nipped the other's ears, the pain just barely snapped Minho’s senses back from delirium. He was sure that Jisung would keep the promise to his words.

“Ah, wait….. hnm…...don’t, not my ears.” Minho crooned ontop of Jisung.

Minho had never been touched or watched in this way, and it was hard to stop. This was completely different than when he was trying to help himself. He didn’t want this good feeling to quit now, and hesitated to push the other away. Jisung would then surely stop, and this moment might not ever return.

Jisung was generous with kisses and didn't neglect any one spot of Minho's body, seeming to be claiming dominance to this unclaimed omega.

The kisses trailed lower and lower, until something hot and soft took in all of Minho’s length.

“Ah-” Minho clasped his mouth shut with his left hand.

Jisung’s tongue stimulated Minho’s length in an indescribable way, causing Minho to lose control of his body as his breath paced faster and more erratic. Minho moaned into the palm of his hands in a way he never heard himself.

Jisung slid his mouth up and down in an easy pace, letting his tongue slurp up and massage the length that had been neglected for far too long. The wet plapping noises reverberated in the quiet of the night, making Minho feel incredibly shy as only his own whimpers and moans could be heard. Minho clawed at Jisung’s back thinking how unfair Jisung was being. The other was so composed, while Minho was at the other’s complete mercy.

Jisung peered up to Minho, every time he moved his tongue down the shaft of Minho’s penis, the older gasped and writhed.

Minho soon found himself pumping his hips up, wanting to take himself up into Jisung’s throat progressively deeper.

“You’re horrible, ah. This feels so good. You’re… lips….” Minho moaned uncontrollably in between his words.

Minho couldn’t think about anything except how good he was feeling. He felt his whole body tighten and soon thick cream released out into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung slightly gagged for a moment in surprise, but took in all the dripping cum and swallowed so that Minho’s scent would not escape. His room was scent proof, but it was not perfect by all means.

Minho had said he couldn’t release any scent, but the other’s slick, sweat, and tears all had a slight sweetness to it. The scent made Jisung feel a strange way, and wanted to be the only person to have permission to pleasure Minho like this.

Jisung pulled back, smoothly ripping open a condom. Minho gasped catching his breath, wondering if this moment was real or a mere dream due to the unreal bliss that floated about inside his chest.

“You still want me to stop?”

Jisung propped up one of Minho’s leg on his own shoulder, and adjusted his own stiff penis against Minho’s puckering hole.

“You still want me to stop?” Jisung cooed with a knowing smile.

Minho’s softened penis pulsed a moment, and stood rock tall once again.

“Your penis is quite honest.” Jisung attacked more kisses between Minho’s neck and ears which seemed weak and extra sensitive.

Minho trembled and quietly yelped. “Ah, Jisung… this… feels kind of… weird.”

Suddenly, they heard some distant ringtones, it was time for everyone to get up and get ready. However, Minho knew that everyone would press the snooze and sleep for at least another half hour. Jisung, usually belonging to the crew of people that slept in for as long as humanly possible.

Minho dry humped against Jisung, not wanting to stop here. They were almost out of time. Now that they were this far into sex, it would really be a waste not to have a chance to thoroughly enjoy some proper dick.

“Lower yourself down and tell me when you’re feeling comfortable. It’s your first time, isn’t it?” Jisung cooed.

Minho nodded trying not to show how embarrassed he was feeling. He wrapped his arms around Jisung’s shoulder and rested his head on the other’s shoulder so that the younger would not be able to see how flushed his face was looking.

Minho felt the hot flesh easily snake into his hole, and groaned as it rubbed against all the right places which his own fingers could never reach.

“Ji...sung….. Move.” Minho breathed yelping not wanting to waste even a second of their sweet time together.

“Shhh…. The others will hear you.” Jisung cooed.

“But… I can’t…. Help….ah….ng…..it.” Minho purred, he tried his best to keep his voice in, but every time Jisung pumped up, his voice overflowed uncontrollably.

Jisung had at some point brought Minho to the bed, and laid the older down.

“I would love to savior your lovely honey thighs slowly, but we don’t have time for that.” Jisung smirked cheekily.

Minho momentarily forgot how to breathe, blinded by the other’s beauty.

Minho squirmed under Jisung, the tiniest movements sending electric jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Jisung pressed his lips softly onto Minho’s and began to gradually increase the speed of penetration. Jisung slowly adjusted his thrust angle, observing Minho’s reaction. Suddenly, Minho’s hitched voice paused, and the body under him spasmed.

‘There.’ Jisung thought happily, smiling upon Minho's sweet spot.

Minho moaned into the kiss, and Jisung didn’t let the other’s lip free, greedy not to let others hear Minho’s heavenly moans.

Jisung pumped faster, their lips smacked, and Minho’s puckering hole dripped in slick, plapping and slurping Jisung’s length. Their bodies slapped against one another making a low thud noise in this quiet room.

The two heard some clatters but completely disregarded whatever that was going on outside.

The door was locked, and the two didn’t care that they would be late and hold everyone back from another day of long drawn out practice.

Minho inconsistently bounced his own hips, mostly due to his body spasming from pleasure.

“Fuck… you’re beautiful.” Jisung cooed. “Lift your hips more Minho, that’s a good boy.”

Minho furrowed his brows, and wanted to reprimand the other, but all that came out was yelps and unbelievable moans.

“You’re usually so calm and collected, but your ass is the complete opposite and so honest.” Jisung smirked feeling Minho's ass squeeze and suck his own penis deeper and deeper. 

Minho looked up to see Jisung’s dishevled hair and erratic breath, the other was feeling good too, this realization caused heat to shoot up through is entire body.

“I’m gonna come soon Jisung, hng….” Minho hissed biting onto Jisung’s blanket.

“Don’t hold back. Let yourself go.” Jisung said in a low growl.

Minho stopped holding himself back and shot a thick stream of cream onto Jisung’s abs. Jisung didn’t stop, however, and continued to pump into Minho. Each thrust caused spurts of cream to ooze out from Minho’s penis.

“Ahn… wait- ah….mnn” Minho wanted to say how cruel and mean Jisung was being for not stopping. He had just orgasmed and his body was feeling about ten times more sensitive than usual.

Minho’s mind blanked and he groaned out loud, melting. He wondered if anyone could actually die from feeling so good. Jisung’s soft lips comforted Minho, muffling the other’s yelps and cries.

“Well fuck….” Minho moaned tiredly.

“GUYS GET UP ALREADY?!” Jeongin banged on their door.

Minho looked to the door worried,”Jeo-JeongIn ah, hyu-hyung...ng… will be there….soon ah.”

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WORK OUT IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW!" Jeongin shouted oblivious to the hot porn session rolling out inside this room.

"Jeong....In...Ah....Jeong...In" Minho furrowed his brows not knowing how to reply and unknowingly stumbled his words calling the youngest's name. 

Jisung’s eye brows furrowed. “Don’t call other people’s name when you’re with me.” Jisung pumped in deeper and harder into the angle that made Minho the most distressed.

“Bu-but e-everyone is… ah… outside...and….ah…” Minho mewled and tears welled in his eyes.

Jisung internally cursed. In his mind he knew he needed to stop, but his body refused to stop and continued to ram deeper and deeper, wanting to impregnate the other with his own seeds.

Jisung, however, was wearing a condom, and would not be able to knot the other. However, his natural instincts chased after this and his thrusts became more rough and powerful.

The way Minho writhed and fell apart under him was incredibly addictive. He was hooked. He didn’t want to stop.

“Fuck…” Jisung growled knowing he has to finish up faster.

He thrust with all his strength into Minho, becoming delirious and crazed. He had experienced sex with other omegas, and it had been great, but he realized now that all those nights had been nothing but child's play. Usually Jisung could calm himself down by this time, and finish off like a gentleman, but his body didn't cool down at all. He growled kissing Minho's falling tears, the sweetness of Minho's body was like a deadly drug. He felt a tickling dark fear in the back of his heart. Once Jisung let Minho go, would the other look at him coldy as he always had? 

He watched Minho gasping and falling apart. It was so satisfying to see his own penis provide so much pleasure for Minho. He slowed his thrust when Minho looked like he would orgasm, then gradually sped up again when Minho calmed down. Jisung played the game to keep Minho on the very edge of orgasming. It wouldn't be a lie to say that Jisung could literally do this all day for Minho. 

Minho's ass spasmed squeezing and sucking in Jisung's penis deeper. When Jisung slowed his pace, Minho tried to bounce his hips to finish off the other. However, Jisung's gentle but menacing penis showed no sign of letting down. Now, every time Jisung pulled or thrust, his whole body trembled uncontrollably. His jaws open, gasping for oxygen like he's been running a marathon. This was so tiring, but the crooning pleasure squeezed in his stomach. 

Jisung clicked his tongue knowing he would really need to stop soon, else the kids would break the door to his room. 

He continued his powerful thrusts, gradually increasing his pace, and waited for Minho to orgasm once more. Jisung could see Minho would yelp loudly, and muffled the other with a hot kiss. He continued to thrust enjoying seeing Minho suffering from overflowing pleasure. 

"S-stop. Stop. Stop." Minho lightly hit Jisung's chest moaning. His voice sounded hoarse from the long night of sex. "I... I.. can't... can't... wait.... ah." 

"Jisung. Ji..sung... Jisung ah... Jisung..." Minho hugged the younger tightly. He was asking the younger to stop, but continued to bounce his thighs up deeper. 

"We really don't have time anymore." Jisung hissed as sweat dripped from his entire body. Minho yelped and whined, knowing in his mind they had to stop. 

Jisung watched Minho dry orgasm one last time, laughing gently, and then prematurely pulled out before, he himself, orgasmed. He pumped his own penis to find quicker release. The pleasure of his own hands felt far less pleasurable to when he was inside of Minho's ass, but the two would have more chances in the future. He somehow knew his penis would never let down for a long while longer. He needed to be the one to stop. 

He would take his time to thoroughly enjoy and have pleasurable sex with Minho at a later time. Minho laid in bed breathing heavily, unable to move. His whole body felt light and airy, and refreshed. 

Jisung gently helped to clean Minho's body with dry towel, knowing it would be awhile before Minho could get up. The slightest touch made Minho's body tremble. 

"No...more..." Minho moaned as his toes curled in. Jisung felt his flaccid dick suddenly harden like it never saw a piece of ass in its life. Jisung sighed sadly, trying to push down his alpha instincts. 

The two took a long while longer to clean up and came out with absolute shamelessness.

All the members of SKZ glared at them as they sat around the dining table drinking juice boxes and cups of tea.

Minho coughed dryly and quickly left. “We-we’ll be late for practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to further describe the omegaverse? I feel like many people are already aware?  
> I'll do it very shortly, and if you are still confused, please leave a comment and I'll make a more detailed explaination.
> 
> omegaverse: This is a fantasy fictional idea where there are men who are able to give birth. These men are typed as omegas.  
> Omegas: They experience monthly 'heat' cycles. In some other works, you may find they go into heat only once a year. In this story, omegas go into heat once a month in one week cycles similar to how females menstruate. In the heat cycles, the omega uterus opens up, and will naturally try and find someone to mate with. 
> 
> Ruts: This is also a version of 'menstruation,' except for alphas. When alphas detect the scents that omegas releases during their heat cycle, their blood and adrenaline pumps harder, to prepare itself for the mating process. 
> 
> Betas: This is like the average man similar to real life. They do not have scent glands and they cannot detect scents. They cannot become pregnant. However, they can still impregnate other omegas in certain situations.  
> (I'm sorry my description sucks)


End file.
